Secrets aren't meant to be shared
by chimingofthebells
Summary: Leon stumbles upon Arthur and Merlin in the woods one day and doesn't quite know what to think of it.


Being a knight of Camelot, you tend to see some very unusual things. In all the time Leon has been in the king's service, he likes to think he's seen quite a lot of extraordinary happenings, good for stories in taverns and fireside discussions.

Leon tries to remember his training now. Keep calm, don't create unnecessary danger, conserve your strength, be practical in your decisions to resolve the issue. Don't let the strangeness of the event distract you.

However, Leon can't quite figure out how any of that applies to this. There isn't any danger, and yet he feels as though there should be some sort of rule for this. As far as he can tell, nobody's life is at stake, yet the moment Leon's eyes fell on the scene, his breath caught short and his heart quickened in panic.

Frozen in the shadows, Leon watches as prince Arthur, his commander, laces his fingers in between long, slender ones. Fingers belonging to Merlin, the prince's manservant. _Man_servant.

They aren't aware of Leon standing just out of sight. He had been out walking in the woods, taking a much needed quiet afternoon, when he stumbled across Arthur and Merlin standing together in a tiny clearing. His first thought was to call out to them- even if their statuses were quite different, Leon and the other two were quite friendly. Then he paused when he saw just how close Arthur and Merlin were standing, leaning in almost as if to suggest...

But, that's ridiculous, Arthur and Merlin can't be lovers. The very idea is absurd! The prince falling in love with a servant, that much Leon can put his head around. But Arthur falling in love with a _male_ servant is something Leon can't quite comprehend.

As he watches, something Arthur says causes Merlin to laugh softly and wind his arms around Arthur's neck. From Leon's vantage point, he has a good view of Arthur's answering grin before he leans in and- oh gods, it's true!

Arthur and Merlin don't notice Leon's quiet exclamation of shock, too absorbed in each others lips.

Merlin's fingers tangle in Arthur's hair and Arthur brings his hands to grasp Merlin's waist. Leon's legs almost give out.

Leon has seen many things in his time, but none have shocked him as much as this. He's seen extraordinary things; gore on the battlefield and wonder in nature, but this, this is madness, this is sin, this is-

Seeing the lovers together, Leon isn't sure whether it's disgust he feels, or simply wonder at the scene before him. He isn't repulsed, he decides, simply amazed. He's never given much thought to the idea that two men can love each other just as equally as a man and a woman. Now, as the prince and his servant hold each other closer, Leon can't fathom why he didn't realize before.

Merlin and Arthur sway lightly on the spot, dancing to music audible only to them. Arthur pulls away. Leon can't see Merlin's face, but he can imagine it looks something like Arthur's does now: soft and affectionate and full of adoration.

The shock abates somewhat and is replaced by curiosity. How does something like this happen? How is it possible for two men to love each other in such a way? Leon wonders at how it could have begun for Arthur and Merlin. How did they realize their feelings for one another, as taboo as they are?

Oblivious to the knight's watching eyes, Merlin gives a small laugh and sits down on the forest floor, pulling a grinning Arthur down with him. They sit together, kissing each other on the mouth again and again and again. Leon's head starts to swim.

The thought that maybe they have been enchanted makes a brief appearance in Leon's mind, but it is quickly abolished when Arthur pulls away to gaze at Merlin. Even Leon knows that no magic can imitate a look so loving.

It makes sense, that they would fall together. After all, they spend every waking moment together, and more than once Leon has seen them put their lives on the line for each other. Come to think of it, Leon is surprised he didn't see it before. He wonders if the rest of the knights know. He wonders what they would think If they did.

Now Arthur has Merlin on his back, hovering lightly just above him. Merlin's fingers thread through Arthur's golden hair to tug him down to his lips. Despite the strangeness of the sight, Leon can't help the tiny smile that tugs his face from the look of pure joy on his prince's face.

Finally Leon gets the feeling that he's intruding, so he turns and leaves the lovers in their privacy.

He sees them again later that day, walking side by side up the grand steps into the castle. Leon considers them from the corner of his eye from where he stands, supposed to be conferring with the king.

Uther follows his gaze. "Was that Arthur I just saw going into the castle?"

"I believe so, sire," Leon answers.

"He was absent in the council meeting today," Uther says, paternal disapproval in his tone.

"I'm sure he had something else important to attend to, sire"

"That servant of his, Merlin," Uther goes on. Luckily he's too distracted in thought to notice the sudden widening of Leon's eyes. "They seem very close, do they not?"

Leon hopes he's managed to school his face into one of complete innocence, but his blush might give him away. Srambling for an answer, he says, "M-Merlin appears to be a loyal servant of Camelot, sire."

"Indeed," Uther says distractedly, pausing as his expression clouds with something like suspicion. Then the look is gone and the king refocuses his attention on Leon. "Now, about training that new knight..."

Leon breathes a sigh of relief.

The next day Leon finds himself in the familiar surroundings of the council room, standing tall in his cape as he and other lords talk of laws and strategies and other matters of state. The king stands at their head, busy contemplating a map when the doors open, drawing the attention of every occupant in the room.

"Arthur, you're late," Uther states gruffly.

"I know, I apologize," Arthur says, entering the room with Merlin on his heels.

"Don't let it happen again," Uther says as his son takes his place beside him, while Merlin goes to stand by the wall with the other servants. Leon observes him reaching up a hand to adjust the scarf around his neck, a subtle, nonchalant gesture that somehow makes clear to Leon the reason for Arthur's tardiness.

The meeting goes on as normal, and Leon returns his attention to the lord that is currently speaking. As the monotone voice washes over him, Leon can't help but shift his eyes slightly to where Arthur stands at attention. Leon watches as Arthur's gaze wanders from the documents before him to where Merlin stands, leaning against the wall. A smile appears on both of their faces, little more than a quirk of the lips.

They hold each other's gaze, and Leon forces himself to look away, feeling as though this exchange is private, somehow even more intimate than the scene he stumbled upon in the woods yesterday. This smile between the prince and his servant is warm and true, and Leon can't help the tiny smile that graces his own lips. If there was any doubt in his mind before, it evaporates in this moment.

The prince of Camelot is in love with his servant. It's as simple as that. Privately Leon feels happy that the two of them have found each other, and there's a hint of shame at his confusion when he first laid eyes on the couple. Of course, them being together makes sense, and really, it isn't any of his business.

Looking at the hard lines of king Uther's face, Leon quietly hopes the best for the young lovers. Should their romance be discovered, he dreads to think what the consequences would be. Leon prays that their secret is kept from Uther, until Arthur can become king. Perhaps then Arthur and Merlin will be able to be together without fear of losing each other. Leon wonders if he should tell them that he knows their secret, if they might be grateful that someone accepts them.

A question from the king startles Leon from his thoughts, and soon his mind is filled with routes and strategies and stately matters.

Life continues as normal for Leon. Years pass and he watches Arthur become a good man, fighting against all hardships in preparation for the day when he ascends the throne. All the while, Merlin is at his side. As far as Leon can tell, nobody knows about their romance. It's just as well. He continues to serve the crown as usual, and he never tells about the secret that he knows. Neither Arthur nor Merlin ever bring it up. He supposes they're waiting for the day when Arthur will be king. Until then, Leon resolves, he'll leave them to it.


End file.
